


What A Needy Little Thing

by colossalbertl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bottom Link, Bottom Link (Legend of Zelda), Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fingerfucking, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Shameless Smut, Slutty Link, Smut, Sub Link (Legend of Zelda), Subspace, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, he/him pronouns, link has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossalbertl/pseuds/colossalbertl
Summary: Link just can't stand being teased by Sidon, he needs his /Daddy/ so much, he needs his Daddy's cock's so bad, he'll beg to have them as fast as he can.CW: Link has a pussy! He refers to it as pussy/cunt!(A smutty drabble written by request onTwitter)
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209
Collections: Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Short Stories





	What A Needy Little Thing

Link was a mess, a complete and utter mess. His face was shoved down into his soft, satiny pillow, drool staining the perfectly white color. His ass was up in the air, knees sliding apart on the bed. Moans were floating out of his mouth sluttily as Sidon ate him out feverishly dipping his tongue in and out of his teeny pink hole. Big red hands gripped onto the blond's bubble butt, pulling his cheeks and pussy lips apart for better access. "God, Link, your pussy is just _dripping_ for me, just _dripping_ for my cock to fuck it sloppy. You have such a tiny pussy. I can't wait to split it open on my cock." Link mewled and moaned at the backhanded complements, blushing deeply. 

"S-Sidon! Sidon please! Please please please please I need your cock in my cunt, I need it so bad Sidon please!" The blond spread his legs apart further, taking his own hands and spreading the lips of his pussy open more, showing off his sopping wet clit. "Please, _Daddy_ , I'm so desperate for your cock-" He cut himself off with a moan, "I just can't take it anymore!" 

Sidon growled deeply, leaning down to suck on Link's fat, sensitive clit until he was incoherent with mind numbing pleasure. He nipped on the bud with his teeth gently, chuckling darkly when his hips bucked needily. "So, you're begging your Daddy for his cock, hmm? You need your sloppy pussy filled up with Daddy's cocks?" He asks teasingly, rubbing a thumb over the ultra-sensitive nerves in the front of his cunt, causing the boy to whine. "Yeah, I know, I know baby. It's _unbearable_ , isn't it." Sidon mocked. "I know, I know, your sloppy little cunt is so needy, so desperate to be filled by any cock it finds. So needy for Daddy, so needy for me. Don't worry, baby, you'll get what you need soon enough." 

Link cried out, so embarrassed by everything Sidon was telling him since it was all true. His pussy was so needy for the Zora Prince, throbbing and twitching with the want for Sidon's cock deep inside his cunt. He so desperately wanted the Prince's tentacle cock rubbing up against his g-spot, making him clench and squirt around him sluttily. "Now! Now! I need your cock now, Sidon! I can't wait any fucking longer!"

The Prince smirks, deciding to give Link what he wanted as he pushed his thick, tentacle like cock into the boy's teeny sloppy pussy. The hero squealed and cried like a whore when his cunt was breached, his eyes rolled back. Link could feel Sidon's other cock pressed up against his ass, threatening to push itself inside the unprepared hole, to spread his ass out forcefully on his thick, dry cock. "Yes! Yes finally~!" Link moaned whorishly, making an ahegao face. Drool slicked up his chin and ran up his cheek as he was fucked within an inch of his life, his hips rocking back and forth with the power of Sidon's thrusts. "Your cock is so- aaanhhh! Big! It's so big Sidon!" Mmm! Mmmhh your cocks so deep inside m-mee- nnn~! It's so good please don't stop!" The small boy babbled on and off sluttily, crying out with sultry moans. 

"God, Link. You're nothing but a common whore, aren't you? Once you get a cock inside your slutty hole its over for you, isn't it, baby. You're just a hole to use, aren't you, you sweet little thing." Sidon cooed teasingly, rocking and grinding his hips down into his ass roughly. Link's hole twitched and spasmed, dead giveaways that he was going to cum soon. "Awww, is my little slut gonna cum?" Link nodded, squirming all over the bed. His little cock drooled out pre-cum onto the bed sheets, his whole body tightening up up as he came hard. When his hole tightened up around Sidon's cock, it caused the Prince to cum as well, both cocks shooting out blue gooey, goopy cum into the boy's hole and all over his back. "Fuck, there we go, there we go, I filled up that slutty slutty hole of yours. Just like you asked me to," he said with a chuckle, realizing that Link had fallen asleep right after he came.

Sidon took it upon himself to clean the boy up carefully while he was still in the bed, only moving him so he'd have enough space to change the soiled sheets. He washed Link off with a warm towel and clothed him in his favorite jammies, tucking the fragile looking boy under the freshly made covers. Sidon watched him sleep for a moment before he went to the kitchen and prepared snacks for Link to eat once he awoke. When that was done, the Prince set them on the nightstand for his baby to find whenever he happened to wake up. He pulled back the covers and crawled into bed next to Link, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist, pulling him close to his warm broad chest, slowly falling asleep with him wrapped up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, here we are. i know what you read. you know what you read. accept it. i did.
> 
> Link to my socials: [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl)


End file.
